Many industrial processes involve the interaction of liquids with solid surfaces. Often, it is desirable to control or influence the manner of the interaction, particularly the degree of wetting of the surface, so as to achieve a specific result. For example, surfactants are sometimes added to liquids used in cleaning processes so as to achieve greater surface wetting. In a converse example, liquid repellant coatings are sometimes added to clothing products to reduce surface wetting and accelerate drying of the clothing.
Efforts have been underway for decades to analyze and understand the principles and properties affecting surface wetting. There has been a particular interest in liquid “phobic” surfaces, which are surfaces that are resistant to wetting by liquids. Such surfaces may be referred to as hydrophobic where the liquid is specifically water, and lyophobic relative generally to water and all other liquids. If the surface resists wetting to an extent that a small droplet of water or other liquid exhibits a very high stationary contact angle with the surface (greater than about 120 degrees), if the surface exhibits a markedly reduced propensity to retain liquid droplets, or if a liquid-gas-solid interface exists at the surface when completely submerged in liquid, the surface may be generally referred to as an ultrahydrophobic or ultralyophobic surface. For the purposes of this application, the term ultraphobic is used to refer generally to both ultrahydrophobic and ultralyophobic surfaces.
Drainable surfaces are of special interest in commercial and industrial applications for a number of reasons. In nearly any process where a liquid must be dried from a surface, significant efficiencies result if the surface sheds the liquid without heating or extensive drying time. Often an appliance has a desired orientation for drying such that fluids are not retained in cavities or low spots due to the influence of gravity.
Moreover, friction between the liquid and the surface is dramatically lower for an ultraphobic surface as opposed to a conventional surface. As a result, directionally biased wetting surfaces are extremely desirable for reducing surface friction in certain directions and increasing flow in a myriad of hydraulic and hydrodynamic applications on a macro scale, and especially in microfluidic applications. In certain microfluidic applications it may be desirable for fluids to flow through a conduit with greater facility in one direction than an opposing direction. In other situations it may be desirable for fluids to be retained in a certain portion of an apparatus or for their flow rate to be reduced.
It is now well known that surface roughness has a significant effect on the degree of surface wetting. It has been generally observed that, under some circumstances, roughness can cause liquid to adhere more strongly to the surface than to a corresponding smooth surface. Under other circumstances, however, roughness may cause the liquid to adhere less strongly to the rough surface than the smooth surface. In some circumstances, surface roughness may cause the surface to demonstrate directionally biased wetting.
Efforts have been made previously at introducing intentional roughness on a surface to produce an ultraphobic surface. The roughened surface generally takes the form of a substrate member with a multiplicity of microscale to nanoscale projections or cavities, referred to herein as “asperities”.
Wetting properties of surfaces can have significant impact relative to particular fluid handling products. For example, fluid management and wetting behavior in fuel cells has been the subject of much recent research. A persistent challenge in the design of fuel cells is that of managing water in the cell. Fuel cells produce water as a reaction product. Under some conditions, water is evolved very quickly within the cell. This water is generally produced on the cathode side of the cell, and if allowed to accumulate, may restrict or block the flow of fuel into the cell. Such a condition is known in the art as “cathode flooding”. In addition, the temperature differences between the cell and ambient environment may be large so that condensation of water vapor may be caused at times as air moves in and out of the cell during operation.
Typically, the surface of bipolar plates is provided with drainage channels so that water is directed through the channels to a collection area to be drained from the cell. In addition, the bipolar plates are often made from material having relatively low surface energy so water drains from the bipolar plate more easily. Neither of these measures has been entirely successful in eliminating cathode flooding and water management problems in fuel cells, however. In particular, even where low surface energy materials such as PTFE are used in fuel cells, water droplets may cling to bi-polar plates and other surfaces in the cell rather than draining away as desired. What is needed in the industry is a fuel cell with components facilitating improved water drainage within the cell.
For another example, a significant factor in the design of a microfluidic device is the resistance to fluid movement imposed by contact of fluid with surfaces in the microscopic channels of the device. It may be desirable to control the flow of fluid within the microfuidic device so that fluids can flow more readily in one direction than in another direction. In general, reactants should flow into a microfluidic device at one or more entrances and products should flow out at one or more exits. Backwards flow can sometimes result in contamination of reactants or other problems. What is needed in the industry is a microfluidic device with fluid flow channels having predictable levels of anisotropic or directionally biased resistance to fluid flow.